Chloe Smith
Full name: Chloe Ann Smith Nicknames: Frog Age: Actual age - 31; Immortal age - 17 Date of birth: November 14, 1981 Place of birth: Chicago, Illinois Occupation: Student. RVA pinup girl. Grade: Junior at Université Pierre et Marie Curie Faction: The Romanians Background History: The only child of Resa and Jason Smith, Chloe was born in Chicago, Illinois. She had a happy childhood until she was four years-old and her mother was diagnosed with leukemia. From a young age she watched as her mother battled the disease with a variety of treatments that often kept her in the hospital for extended periods of time. Her father, Jason, wasn’t able to handle his wife’s illness and turned to the bottle. An angry drunk, he took out his frustrations on his daughter, often passing them off as accidents. As Chloe was a rather curious child, no one questioned that she broke her arm falling out of a tree or chasing the cat down the stairs at first. These incidents only occurred when Resa was in the hospital, and there were periods where she was in remission and the family had some semblance of happiness and normalcy. Then she’d go back into the hospital and a terrified Chloe had to share the house with her father. But as the injuries built up over time, an ailing Resa packed up their things and moved in with her parents when Chloe was ten. Though Jason is still alive, Chloe has no contact with him. While walking home one night from visiting her mother at the hospital, Chloe was attacked and changed into a vampire by Johnse Halaway. When she awoke she realized what she was, and thanks to her gift she has never killed a human; doing so would cause her extreme pain. She returned to caring for her mother for eleven more years until she moved to Forks to live with Becky after her mother lost her long battle with cancer. Though she had offered to change her mother, Resa had always refused. Thanks to her gift, Chloe has been instrumental in quite a few major events. During the war with Alisa Halaway's army, she was able to pick up on hostages that had been taken by the vampires. She also served as a distance healer whenever the RVA went off to fight. Recently, by working with her brother-in-law Graham, she has been able to control her gift. Chloe is now settled in Romania where she serves as the pin-up girl for the RVA when she isn’t studying in Paris. After a string of bad relationships (including one with Grace Evans), she is now happily mated to Daniel Pavlenco, a soldier in the RVA whom she met at Becky and Graham’s wedding. Family/Connections: Daniel Pavlenco (mate) Gisella Lacasse (grandmother) Becky Florescu (sister) Graham Florescu (brother-in-law) Jason Smith (father) Grace Evans (ex-mate) Resa Smith (mother; deceased) Joshua Vlactor (ex-brother-in-law; deceased) Powers Basic vampire skills. Can sense pain and injury and others, and also heal these injuries. OOC Info Player: Steph PB: Emma Roberts Journal: chloe_smith